Salju Merah
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Kisah itu kini harus berakhir. Setidaknya, untuk sementara. Tapi aku tahu kau tetap ada di sana, mengawasi semuanya. Mengawasiku. Dan sekarang, salju merah ini yang akan menjadi saksi kita.../"Jaga diri, ya. Aku takkan melupakanmu."/"Aku menyayangimu.../"Aku mencintaimu..."/MikoMuna, Sho-ai/Special for New Year and Suoh Mikoto/Mind to RnR, minna-sama?


Reisi menatap cangkir tehnya dengan tatapan tak terfokus—terkesan kosong, malah. Uap teh yang mulai menghangat kini mengepul, dan hilang ditelan udara dingin. Tapi tampaknya ia takkan peduli dengan itu. Toh, ia tak peduli dengan apapun akhir-akhir ini. Matanya menyipit dingin menatap langit senja di luar jendela. Ah, warna merah itu...

"Apa itu kau...? Hei, Suoh—ah, Mikoto..."

* * *

**Fandom: K**

**Words: 1140 words**

**Rating: T (for some sexual scenes and boys love/yaoi theme, which are suitable only for teenagers 13+)**

**Pairing: MikoMuna (Suoh Mikoto x Munakata Reisi)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**Warning: OOC, Canon, miss/typo(s) (probably), beberapa data fiksi dan panggilan antar karakter yang fiksi, genre yang terlalu bercampur aduk, plot kurang jelas, timeline diambil setelah kematian Suoh Mikoto. Penganut sistem Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer: K © GoRA and GoHands. Cover © It's Owner. Author tidak menerima keuntungan materil sedikitpun dalam membuat dan mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya sekadar untuk kesenangan pribadi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salju Merah**

* * *

Reisi tak bisa menghapus kenangan buruk itu dari ingatannya. Dan, tentu saja, ia sendiri merasa enggan. Itu salah satu dari sedikit kenangannya tentang dia. Sang Raja Merah, _Red King_, _Aka no Ou_—Suoh Mikoto.

Ia hampir tak bisa menahan wajah tak berekspresinya melihat saat-saat terakhir Mikoto. Lebih sulit lagi untuk memberitahu para anggota HOMRA. Tapi ia tahu, yang tersulit adalah mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Karena ia tidak mengerti. Hubungannya dengan Mikoto bukanlah hubungan yang bisa dijelaskan dalam sepatah dua patah kata. Hubungan mereka terlalu rumit, terlalu—

"Tanpa sadar akupun merindukanmu, Mikoto..."

—dalam. Reisi juga tidak mau merasakan hal yang seperti itu. Ia memiliki perasaan seperti keterikatan dengan Mikoto. Seperti ada sebuah benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan kedua hati itu—hati Reisi dan hati Mikoto. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Baik Reisi maupun Mikoto takkan bisa mengetahui lebih jauh daripada perasaan persahabatan itu.

* * *

"Maaf... Sudah membuatmu melakukan semua pekerjaan kotor ini..." ujar Mikoto, amat sangat pelan. Tapi jarak bibirnya dengan telinga Reisi cukup dekat hingga getaran suara lirih itu tersampaikan.

"Kau... Bisa-bisanya berkata sampah sambil memasang wajah seperti itu. Lagipula, bukankah masih ada hal yang masih bisa kau lakukan sebelumnya?" tanya Reisi marah.

"Heh... Kau memasang topeng itu lagi. Kuharap kau bisa melepas kesopanan memuakkan itu... dan lebih menganggapku dekat, hei, _Reisi_," sahut Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil, sarkastik.

"Lama juga aku menunggu mulut sialanmu itu memanggil namaku, _Mikoto_!" balas Reisi tak kalah sarkastik.

Mikoto memejamkan mata dan tertawa kecil. "Akhirnya kau bersikap santai dan menghilang sikap itu. Sudah lama aku menunggu," katanya. Lalu ia menatap Reisi serius. "Kau tahu, Reisi... Aku ingin menitipkan pesan."

Alis Reisi terangkat, cukup tinggi untuk membuat Mikoto menyadarinya. Tapi ia tidak berkomentar ataupun mengeluarkan suara-suara protes. Mikoto melanjutkan pada akhirnya.

"Sampaikan pada semua anggota HOMRA, maafkan ketidakberdayaan raja mereka ini, yang meninggalkan mereka secara tidak bertanggung jawab. Oh, dan sampaikan juga maafku pada Anna. Katakan padanya, maaf, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan warna merah yang cantik itu lagi padanya," katanya.

Reisi menggertakkan gigi tertahan. Kilatan matanya berubah. "Kenapa kau tak sampaikan sendiri saja? Aku bukan pesuruhmu!" serunya, dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Karena kau bilang, kau sahabatku. Iya, 'kan?" tanya Mikoto. "Ah!"

Baik Reisi dan Mikoto tahu, ini sudah waktunya bagi sang Raja Merah untuk pergi. Dan tidak pernah baik menunda-nunda sesuatu. Tapi kali ini, untuk kali ini saja, mereka berdua ingin menundanya. Walaupun hanya untuk satu menit. Itu sangatlah berharga.

"Hei, Mikoto..." lirih Reisi.

"Apa?" sahut Mikoto. Suaranya sedikit melemah.

Reisi terdiam sejenak. Lalu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh tangan Mikoto. Mikoto sedikit berjengit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia balas menggenggam tangan Reisi. Rasanya hangat, walaupun di tengah salju. Aneh. Justru tangannya mendingin—padahal ia adalah raja yang menggunakan elemen api.

"Jaga diri, ya. Aku takkan melupakanmu," kata Reisi lagi. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Menghela nafas, yang akhirnya menjadi uap, mengenai hidung Mikoto dan menggelitiknya.

Mikoto takkan pernah menyangka Reisi akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia ikut memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Ia memindahkan bebannya pada Reisi, karena kakinya sudah sulit menahan berat tubuhnya. "Ya. Kau juga," jawab Mikoto.

Dan perlahan, serpihan-serpihan _Sword of Damocles_ milik sang Raja Merah yang perkasa mulai menghilang. Dan fragmen waktu yang seakan sempat terhenti kembali bersatu, membuat jam-jam kembali berdetik. Mikoto siap. Reisi siap. Mereka berdua siap. Atas apapun yang akan datang, baik yang sudah jelas maupun tidak, mereka siap. Mereka telah berbuat, dan kini mereka juga yang akan menanggung akibat dari perbuatan mereka itu.

"Reisi, sebelum aku pergi, ada yang ingin kusampaikan," lirih Mikoto. Reisi diam, tapi Mikoto tahu perhatian Reisi terpusat kepadanya. Mikoto kembali memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu..."

* * *

Reisi tidak bisa menafsirkan itu sebagai pernyataan seseorang yang akan meninggalkan sahabatnya untuk selamanya. Tapi juga bukan pernyataan cinta. Ia tahu, pernyataan Mikoto lebih dalam dari itu. Didasarkan oleh kenyataan bahwa, memang, hubungan mereka terlalu rumit. Ia takkan bisa menjelaskannya dalam tulisan maupun kata-kata. Karena memang dunia tidak mengenal penjelasan konkrit tentang hubungan mereka. Bahkan Reisi dan Mikoto sendiri tidak begitu mengerti hubungan di antara mereka.

Tapi, ia membiarkan perkataan itu dibiarkan termultitafsir. Karena orang santai seperti Mikoto tidak membuat pernyataan itu untuk dipikirkan matang-matang. Mikoto pasti hanya ingin Reisi tahu isi hatinya, perasaannya. Dan itu saja. Mungkin, jika Mikoto memang berharap, Reisi juga membalas perasaan itu.

Reisi masih tetap terdiam di ruangannya. Tetap, menatap langit. Dengan teh yang tetap terabaikan. Sang Raja Biru tak mengubah posisinya, sudah satu jam lamanya. Dan sepertinya tak ada yang berani mengganggunya.

Langit kemerahan itu tampak cantik. Dan tanpa dikira Reisi, setitik kristal bening es jatuh dari langit, mengenai tangannya yang terulur. Ia memang berada di balkon ruangan barunya—markas SCEPTER 4 sudah direnovasi. Dan saat Reisi mendongak, butiran-butiran putih dingin yang lain menyusul dan berjatuhan. Hebatnya, dengan langit yang tetap berwarna kemerahan. Menyebabkan saljunya seakan memiliki siluet merah.

Reisi memperhatikan saat salju itu mencair di tangannya yang hangat. Hangat, masih tersisa sedikit kehangatan tangan Mikoto di sana. Detail yang tak pernah ia beritahu pada siapapun. Karena, tentu saja, walaupun ia memenangkan pertarungan dan semua anak buahnya di SCEPTER 4 mengelu-elukan namanya, ia tetap tidak senang mengakhiri semuanya dengan cara membunuh Mikoto. Membunuh orang yang—juga—disayanginya.

Reisi tersenyum. Dan mendongak lagi. Ingin menikmati lukisan alam berupa salju-salju putih yang berjatuhan perlahan dengan berlatarkan warna merah. Warna merah yang indah. Warna merah yang ia rindukan.

"Hei, Mikoto, tidakkah kau pikir hadiahmu ini agak berlebihan? Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, terima kasih," kata Reisi. Ia mengatur letak kacamatanya, dan tersenyum lagi.

Lalu, tiba-tiba, sebuah sensasi hangat menghinggapi tangan Reisi. Lalu naik hingga ke tubuhnya, menyelimutinya erat dalam kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang menyenangkan. Reisi tidak terlalu percaya dengan prospek roh yang masih bisa kembali untuk menunaikan tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan, tapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya ia bisa.

"Aku tahu kau di sana, Mikoto. Kau tahu, pelukanmu masih tetap hangat," kata Reisi pada udara kosong. Tapi ia dapat mendengar sebuah bisikan lirih, dan sensasi kecupan samar di bibirnya. Memberitahunya sesuatu. Dan Reisi juga membalas dengan, "Aku juga."

Memang benar, jiwa Mikoto kini sedang berada di sisi Reisi, menemaninya sejenak. Menikmati sore terakhir di tahun ini. Menyambut tahun yang baru, yang akan datang dalam enam jam ke depan. Sayang ia tak bisa menikmatinya dalam tubuh aslinya, tapi tetap saja, ini lebih dari yang dapat dimintanya.

Ia dapat merasakan tangan Reisi, tubuh Reisi, bibir Reisi. Ya, ia memang mengecup bibir Reisi sejenak. Tetap manis. Dan Mikoto teringat, ia sudah mengembalikan kehangatan yang kemarin Reisi berikan, dengan kehangatannya yang sudah kembali. Dan sekarang, dengan duduk bersama Reisi, saling bergenggaman tangan, Mikoto dapat mengatakannya—walaupun sederhana—langsung sambil menikmati salju kemerahan turun. Salju untuk Reisi, merah untuk Mikoto.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

**.**

~ おわり ~

**.**

**Hai, minna-sama! Shana di sini lagi!**

**Kali ini dengan membawakan fic untuk memperingati hari Tahun Baru! SHINNEN OMEDETTO! Oh, dan juga memperingati kematian Suoh Mikoto... Hiks... *nangis di pojokan***

**Oke, Shana tau, Shana tau, Sho-ai bukan keahlian Shana, dan tiap kali Shana mau bikin Sho-ai ataupun Yaoi pasti gagal *lirik fic Yuki no Kaori* makanya Shana mau bikinnya Friendship MikoMuna aja. Eh, ending-endingnya malah Sho-ai juga, 'kan? Ck...**

**Soal judul. Salju Merah. Sebenernya itu asal juga sih. Karena di majalah khusus animanga yang Shana beli, disebutin kalo kekuatan Reisi itu es. Walaupun Shana gak begitu yakin, tapi berhubung salju juga es, dan di Jepang sekarang lagi musim dingin, akhirnya Shana jadiin salju itu lambang Reisi. Dan merah itu warnanya HOMRA, jadi merah itu lambang Mikoto. Jadi sebenernya Salju Merah itu sama aja kayak Reisi dan Mikoto.**

**Dan, itu aja mungkin, ya. Oya, sekali lagi, Shana mengucapkan selamat tahun baru 2013, semoga di tahun yang baru, semangat dan hidup kita terbarukan menuju arah yang baik. Dan juga selamat berkabung bagi kita para Mikoto-fans. *nangis di pojokan lagi* Kita menerima beban sama. Walaupun Shana nge-fansnya telat. Karena, jujur, Shana awalnya suka Reisi. Dan emang masih suka. Jadi, para penggemar Mikoto, Shana harap jangan benci Reisi, ya. Reisi membunuh Mikoto karena terpaksa. Dan Shana harap kalian ikhlas, karena Mikoto juga rela dibunuh Reisi.**

**Last of all, Shana hanya mau mengharapkan mungkin sedikit nasihat, saran, kritik ataupun konkrit? Jadi, mind to...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Shana Nakazawa**

**01-01-2013 (1 Januari 2013)**

**00:00 a.m.**


End file.
